A magnetic memory device in which magnetoresistive effect elements are formed on a semiconductor substrate is proposed. In the magnetic memory device, magnetic characteristics of elements must be evaluated.
However, in the past, the magnetic characteristics of the elements were hard to appropriately evaluate in a short time. Thus, a method for appropriately evaluating the magnetic characteristics of the elements in a short time has been desired.